At Last
by elevenuds
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah sahabat Oh Sehun sejak kuliah. Byun Baekhyun adalah atasan Oh Sehun di kantor yang ia sukai. Apa yang terjadi jika suatu hari Park Chanyeol bertemu Byun Baekhyun dan menyukainya? Akankah persahabatan Sehun dan Chanyeol goyah? / Chanbaek /
1. Park Chanyeol

Lima tahun yang lalu ketika Oh Sehun mengikuti kelas akuntansi perdananya di Universitas Hanyang, ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki berbadan kurus, bertubuh jangkung dan berwajah tampan yang menarik perhatian semua orang di kelas saat itu.

Saat itu yang ada dibenak Sehun adalah betapa beruntungnya dia karena semua perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya sudah tertuju pada lelaki jangkung itu. Oh Sehun merasa lelah menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas sebelum-sebelumnya, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengajak orang lain berkenalan menjadi temannya tanpa wajah merka memerah dan berpaling malu-malu--jika perempuan--atau bahkan terbata-bata dan tidak merespon--jika lelaki. Dan meskipun begitu mereka tetap memandanginya.

Sungguh ada yang aneh dengan orang-orang ini!

Ketika kakinya memasuki kelas tersebut Sehun baru menyadari bahwa semua kursi sudah hampir terisi kecuali kursi disamping lelaki jangkung itu. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, kalau begini sama saja bohong, ia akan tetap menjadi pusat perhatian dengan si jangkung di sampingnya. Namun apalagi yang harus dilakukannya ketika jam sudah menunjuk ke angka sepuluh dan dua belas, sehingga kapan saja dosen mereka akan masuk memulai kuliah?

Sehun pun menghela napas dan mengikhlaskan nasibnya kemudian menduduki kursi kosong tersebut. Lelaki jangkung itu mengangkat wajahnya dari ponsel yang sedaritadi dimainkannya dan tersenyum pada Sehun, sebuah lesung pipit muncul di pipi kanan lelaki itu--Sehun bersumpah dia mendengar beberapa perempuan dikelasnya terpekik malu setelah melihat penampakan tersebut.

"Hai!" Si jangkung menyapa dan memamerkan senyumnya. Sehun pun membalas senyuman itu. Akhirnya ada manusia normal yang dapat berkomunikasi dengannya, batin Oh Sehun.

"Hai, namaku Oh Sehun," ia memperkenalkan diri sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Si jangkung pun balas membungkuk, "Aku Park Chanyeol,"

Sehun mendengar beberapa orang dibelakangnya bergumam "Ah~" setelah mengetahui nama si jangkung ini.

"Kau mahasiswa baru juga 'kan?" tanya Sehun, berusaha mengabaikan gumaman-gumaman penggemar Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Ah, bukan, ini tahun keduaku. Aku mengambil akuntansi untuk mengisi jam kosong,"

Kedua alis Sehun terangkat heran. Sebagai mahasiswa baru, ia masih kurang familiar dengan sistem kuliah di kampus. Sehingga sedikit aneh ketika menemukan orang yang berbeda angkatan dengannya di satu kelas.

"Apakah bisa seperti itu? Aku baru tahu," gumam Sehun heran.

Park Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menepuk pundak Sehun, "Tentu saja bisa, bagaimana kalau nanti kujelaskan saat makan siang? Kau bisa bergabung dengan teman-temanku nanti,"

"Apakah tidak apa-apa, Hyung? Aku memang belum kenal siapa-siapa disini sebenarnya," jawab Sehun sedikit ragu. _Hoobae_ bergabung dengan _Sunbae_? Apakah itu wajar juga? Sungguh kuliah jauh lebih berbeda dari SMA.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, aku bertaruh Junmyeon dan Jongdae akan menyukaimu," Chanyeol kembali menepuk-nepuk pundaknya seakan mereka teman lama.

Begitulah awal mula Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol berkenalan dan bagaimana Sehun menemukan dirinya dikelilingi para Hyung yang berbeda angkatan dengannya.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Setelah lulus dari Hanyang, Chanyeol kini bekerja di perusahaan Ayahnya, Park Enterprises, sebagai staf marketing. Meskipun kelak ia akan melanjutkan perusahaan tersebut, ia ingin membangun karirnya dari bawah sehingga karyawan yang lain pun tidak dapat meremehkannya. Sedangkan Oh Sehun bekerja sebagai staf akuntan di perusahaan tambang ternama di Korea, KACOAL. Sebagai sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara, keduanya sepakat untuk menyewa apartemen bersama sesaat setelah mereka lulus.

"Ya! Sehun-a!" Teriak Park Chanyeol dari depan pintu apartemen milik mereka.

"Apa?!" Sahut Oh Sehun dari dapur.

Chanyeol melepaskan sepatu sambil mendesis kesal, "Ya, kau kira ini rumah nenekmu? Pintu masuk tidak kau kunci, bagaimana kalau ada maling?"

"Biarkan maling itu masuk, akan kubilang di sini tidak ada apa-apa bahkan makanan pun habis semua," jawab Sehun asal, ketika ia melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya di dapur ia menambahkan, " _Hyung_ tidak membawa makanan? Aku lapar sekali,"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang sekalian membeli sesuatu pulang kantor tadi?" Chanyeol balas bertanya.

Sehun merengut, "Mana aku tahu kalau tadi pagi kau menghabiskan pizza sisa semalam,"

Park Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun, "Haha aku tidak sadar kalau sudah aku habiskan semua. Kita pesan Chinese food saja hari ini, kau yang pesan nanti aku bayarkan,"

Oh Sehun tersenyum sumringah membayangkan makanan yang akan dipesannya, " _Hyung_ -ku memang yang terbaik!"

Sehun dengan sigap menggapai ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan langsung menelepon restoran Chinese food terdekat. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah _dongsaeng-_ nya.

"Kau mau _Kungpao_ 'kan _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunggu panggilannya dijawab.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "Tambahkan juga _Eggplant Tofu,_ "

"Baiklah," sahut Sehun yang sedetik kemudian mendengar panggilan teleponnya dijawab, "Halo? Ya, untuk pesan antar. Umm, _Kungpao Chicken_ , _Eggplant Tofu_ , dan.."

Selagi Sehun menyelesaikan pesanan dan menunggu makanan mereka diantar, Chanyeol bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan sisa hari ini.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah berbagi apartemen selama enam bulan. Ketika ia baru lulus, Park Chanyeol tidak sabar menunggu dongsaeng-nya untuk segera menyusul lulus dan tinggal bersama. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak betah tinggal dirumah Orang tua-nya--ia bahkan dilema saat membayangkan tidak ada lagi yang akan membuatkannya _samgyetang_ seperti _Omma_ , akan tetapi ia merasa perlu lebih mandiri sebagai calon penerus Park Enterprises. Dan _Appa-_ nya pun setuju dengan hal tersebut.

Setelah Chanyeol selesai mandi, ia menghampiri Sehun di ruang tengah. "Bagaimana Sehun-a? Makanannya sudah datang?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ponsel yang sedang ditempelkannya ditelinga. Ah dia sedang menelepon orang, Chanyeol baru menyadari.

"Oh? Baekhyun hyung? Apa kau sudah menerima laporanku tadi sore?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/n: Hi guys! my first ever fanfiction about chanbaek. Next chapter gonna be about how sehun and baekhyun met. and guess what the second chapter's tittle gonna be?

thank you so much for sparing your time reading this xoxo


	2. Byun Baekhyun

Pada hari pertamanya di Korea Coal Company (KOCOAL), Oh Sehun bersyukur kepada tuhan telah mempertemukan ia dengan Park Chanyeol. Mengapa? Karena Park Chanyeol mengusulkan mereka berdua untuk berbagi apartemen. Karena Park Chanyeol menemukan apartemen yang cocok dengan mereka berdua dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu. Dan karena Park Chanyeol memilih apartemen di dekat Sangam-dong, di mana gedung kantor KACOAL berada.

Andai saja apartemen mereka tidak berada di sekitar Sangam-dong, Sehun tidak tahu apakah ia akan masih diterima bekerja di KACOAL atau tidak. Karena pada malam harinya ia merasa gelisah dan tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang membayangkan hari pertamanya bekerja, ia pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan lima botol soju seorang diri. Alhasil Sehun hampir saja terlambat masuk di hari pertamanya bekerja karena terlambat bangun. Tentu jika hal itu benar terjadi, kesan pertama orang-orang akan buruk padanya dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk karirnya kedepan.

Hari itu Sehun disambut oleh seorang laki-laki bertubuh ramping dengan wajah yang kecil dan tatapan mata yang bersinar-sinar. Jika di depan ruangan yang baru saja Sehun masuki tidak ada tulisan 'Asisten Manajer Divisi Audit', Sehun bersumpah laki-laki itu masih SMA. Bagaimana mungkin wajah selugu itu lebih tua darinya dan sudah menjadi asisten manajer?

"Ah, Oh Sehun- _ssi_!" sapa laki-laki tersebut mendekati Sehun yang berdiri di pintu masuk ruangan dengan segan, "Kau datang tepat waktu, mari akan kuantarkan ke mejamu,"

Lelaki itu menuntun Sehun keluar ruangan menuju _cubicle_ ketiga dari pintu ruangan sambi melanjutkan, "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, semua orang di sini memanggilku Baekhyun, karena kita berusaha menciptakan suasana kerja santai dan tidak begitu formal."

"Jadi, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kami memanggilmu Sehun saja?" Byun Baekhyun melemparkan Sehun senyum terbaiknya, beberapa helai rambut jatuh di atas matanya namun segera ia sisirkan kembali ke belakang kepala dengan jemari tangan kanannya.

Sehun hanya bisa berdiri terpaku memandangi rambut lurus kecoklatan yang ditarik oleh jemari ramping itu. Sungguh, ia memiliki dua mantan kekasih wanita yang termasuk deretan wanita tercantik di kampus, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia merasa berdebar melihat laki-laki. Apakah ini normal?

"Bagaimana, Sehun?" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil pada Sehun seakan ia tahu benar apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun.

"A-ah, iya! Baik, Baekhyun- _hyung_ ," sahut Sehun agak terburu-buru, berusaha menutupi malu karena tertangkap basah memandangi atasannya itu.

"Baiklah, tugasmu hari ini ada di map hijau dan ini," Baekhyun menyodorkan _flash drive_ merah muda pada Sehun, "Kau bisa langsung mengirimkan berkas-berkas yang sudah kau selesaikan nanti ke email-ku. Alamatnya ada di _post-it_ dinding _cubicle_ -mu,"

Oh Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Baik, _Hyung_ ,"

"Oh iya, aku hampir saja lupa memperkenalkanmu," Baekhyun mengisyaratkan ke kedua orang di samping _cubicle_ Sehun, yang ternyata sejak tadi sudah memerhatikan keduanya, untuk mendekat. "Jongin-a, Tao-ya, kenalkan ini Oh Sehun. Dia baru mulai bekerja hari ini, tolong bantu dia jika ada kesulitan, oke?"

Dari kanan _cubicle_ Sehun, bangun laki-laki dengan kantung mata yang besar dari kursi _cubicle-_ nya dan laki-laki berahang kotak maskulin dari sebelah kiri Sehun. Karena terlalu terpaku pada Byun Baekhyun sejak pertama masuk, ia tidak memperhatikan kalau ada dua orang lain di sana yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Namaku Kim Jongin," sapa laki-laki di kiri Sehun dengan senyum sumringah sambil membungkuk, "Semoga kau betah di kantor ini,"

"Aku Huang Zitao, kau bisa memanggilku Tao saja seperti Baekhyun- _hyung_ ," lanjut laki-laki dengan kantung mata besar dikanannya sambil membungkuk.

Dan begitulah kurang lebih bagaimana Oh Sehun pertama kali bertemu dengan lelaki pertama yang membuat hatinya berdebar dan dua orang lain yang kelak akan menjadi sahabat dekatnya.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(6 Bulan kemudian)

" _Hyung_?" Sehun mengetuk pintu ruangan Baekhyun lalu membukanya pelan-pelan, "Baekhyun _-hyung_ kau belum pu-"

Di atas meja kayu besar di ruangan itu, Oh Sehun melihat atasannya tertidur dengan tangan kirinya terlentang seakan menjadi bantal. Rambut lurus kecokelatan milik Baekhyun jatuh membelai meja kayu dan wajah kecilnya terlihat begitu polos tanpa dosa. Melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya napas Sehun terhenti ditenggorokan.

Badan Baekhyun terlihat sangat kecil di balik meja besar itu dan Sehun menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mendekat dan mengusap rambut dan wajah indah atasannya tersebut. Sungguh ia tidak pernah melihat malaikat sebelumnya, namun ia berani bertaruh bahwa Byun Baekhyun dapat menyaingi keindahan mereka.

Sehun mengetuk pintu yang telah terbuka itu sekali lagi, "Baekhyun- _hyung_?"

Seakan Sehun baru saja menekan tombol _switch on_ , Baekhyun langsung bangkit terbangun tiba-tiba. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali bingung, ia mengusap matanya dan baru menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di pintu ruangannya.

"Sehun-a?" Suara parau Baekhyun yang baru terbangun terdengar begitu renyah di telinga Oh Sehun. "Jam berapa sekarang, Sehun-a?"

Sehun berdeham kecil, tenggorokannya terasa kering, "Sudah jam sebelas, _hyung._ Aku baru saja dari bar untuk mengambil tasku yang tertinggal, tapi kulihat lampu ruanganmu masih menyala,"

Baekhyun menyisirkan rambutnya ke belakang, sebuah gestur yang sangat disukai Sehun. Ia, Baekhyun, menghela napas panjang, "Aku benar-benar tidak sadar sudah selarut ini,"

" _Deadline_ kita masih minggu depan _hyung_ , kau tidak perlu menyiksa diri untuk lembur menyelesaikan semuanya," kata Sehun khawatir, melihat lingkaran mata atasannya yang semakin besar.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sehun-a," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, namun matanya masih terlihat begitu lelah, "Terimakasih sudah membangunkanku, aku harus mengejar kereta terakhir sepertinya,"

Kemudian Baekhyun bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, mematikan laptop dihadapannya, dan menumpuk beberapa berkas di sebelah kiri meja besar itu. Sehun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun, melihat betapa lelah atasannya itu. Setiap akhir bulan menuju _deadline_ , Byun Baekhyun selalu lembur dan menyelesaikan tugas divisi mereka yang kurang. Mungkin kerja kerasnya tersebut yang membawa Baekhyun ke posisinya sekarang sebagai asisten manajer diusia yang cukup muda, batin Sehun.

Namun tetap saja, meskipun terbiasa melihat atasannya seperti ini, tidak membuat Sehun tenang.

"Hyung, ini sudah larut malam. Bagaimana kalau kau menginap semalam. di apartemenku di dekat sini?" usul Sehun.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar kemudian menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak perlu Sehun-a, masih ada kereta sampai jam-"

"Butuh waktu satu jam untuk sampai ke rumahmu _hyung_ , aku tahu kau pasti lelah sekali. Bagaimana kalau besok ada berita 'laki-laki pingsan di dalam kereta Mapo-gu'? Lebih baik kau istirahat di apartemenku yang jauh lebih dekat,"

"Tapi Sehun-a, bagaimana dengan _hyung_ -mu?"

"Dia tidak akan masalah, lagipula kami ada satu kamar tamu," sahut Sehun cepat, "Bagaimana, _hyung_? Kau bisa langsung beristirahat di apartemenku,"

Byun Baekhyun menatap Sehun lama, mencoba mempertimbangkan _pro contra_ menginap di apartemen koleganya. Tapi Sehun benar, Baekhyun begitu lelah. Ia bahkan hanya sempat sarapan hari ini, melewatkan makan siang dan makan malam tanpa ia sadari. Mungkin menginap sehari di apartemen Oh Sehun bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menghela napas, "Baiklah Sehun-a. Aku berhutang padamu,"

Sehun tersenyum lebar, akhirnya merasa tenang atasannya tidak perlu menghabiskan satu jam di jalan. "Tidak apa-apa _hyung._ Aku melakukan ini karena khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa kalau pulang selarut ini,"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Kau? Menghawatirkanku? Haha yang benar saja, yang ada aku yang harus menghawatirkan _dongsaeng_ -ku,"

Sehun mendengus kesal, ia tidak suka dianggap seperti anak kecil apalagi oleh Baekhyun. Ia menunjukan wajah cemberutnya pada Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Lebih baik kau coba telepon _hyung-_ mu dulu, Sehun-a. Aku tidak enak jika datang mengganggu tiba-tiba," usul Baekhyun sambil menggiring Oh Sehun keluar ruangan.

Sehun yang masih cemberut merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel, dan menelepon _hyung_ -nya pada _speed-dial_. Ia menyikut Baekhyun pelan, "Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dikhawatirkan _hyung_ ,"

Byun Baekhyun tertawa terbahak, mendengar Sehun merengek malah meyakinkannya bahwa Sehun memang seorang _dongsaeng_. Baekhyun memberikan Sehun senyum jahil sambil terkekeh, "Tentu saja Sehun, kau sudah dewasa, aku tahu itu,"

Sehun menghela napas kesal pada Baekhyun yang masih menggodanya, ia baru saja ingin menyahut candaan Baekhyun ketika panggilan teleponnya dijawab.

"Chanyeol- _hyung_! Kau di rumah?" Sahut Sehun, "Temanku akan menginap malam ini, kau ada makanan?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/n: yes!! my second chapter!

Thankyou so much for reading this!

Much love xx


	3. First Meeting

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 23.10 ketika Park Chanyeol sampai ke apartemennya. Sungguh hari ini merupakan salah satu hari terberatnya di kantor. Ia sudah sepuluh kali bolak-balik merevisi proposal iklan untuk hotel yang baru dibangun ayahnya di Jeju, namun atasannya selalu kurang puas dengan ide-idenya.

Park Chanyeol selalu mengira bahwa marketing adalah hal yang menyenangkan dan mudah. Selama empat tahun kuliah, ia selalu berhasil mengesankan dosen-dosen marketingnya dengan ide-ide yang unik. Bukannya sombong, tapi beberapa temannya bahkan menyebutnya sebagai jenius.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, ia tahu sejak awal bahwa perjalanannya sebagai staf biasa tidak akan mudah, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka atasannya akan sekeras ini padanya.

Setelah memasuki pintu apartemen dan menguncinya kembali, Chanyeol langsung menuju ke ruang tengah dimana biasanya ia mendapati Oh Sehun sedang berbaring di sofa sambil mengganti-ganti channel dengan remote, tetapi menemukan ruangan tersebut kosong

Ah iya, Chanyeol baru ingat, _dongsaeng_ -nya tersebut bilang akan pulang malam karena pergi keluar minum-minum bersama teman-teman kantornya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sehun sampai besok pagi, bocah itu kalau sudah berada di bar tidak akan pulang sebelum jam dua belas malam.

Akan tetapi sesaat kemudian Chanyeol merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia mencari ponselnya disaku dan melihat nama Oh Sehun terpampang dilayarnya.

"Halo, Sehun-a?" sahut Chanyeol menjawab panggilan tersebut, "Iya, aku baru saja sampai,"

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar balasan Sehun di telepon. Temannya akan menginap? Tumben sekali bocah itu membawa teman ke rumah.

"Tidak ada makanan di sini, tapi aku bisa memesankan sesuatu." jawab Chanyeol ketika Sehun menanyakan apakah ada makanan di rumah. "Bagaimana kalau _jjajangmyeon_ saja? Aku rasa hanya _Chinese Food_ yang masih buka jam segini,"

Setelah Sehun menjawab setuju dan mengatakan sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilan tersebut untuk kemudian langsung menelepon restoran _Chinese Food_ 24 jam langganannya dan Sehun.

"Halo?" Chanyeol menjawab, "Ah, iyaa untuk pesan antar ke Apartemen di _Sangamsan-ro._ Tiga _jjajangmyeon_ dan dua porsi _mand_ _u_. Baik, terimakasih."

Setelah memastikan ia telah mengakhiri panggilan, Chanyeol pun bergegas mandi sebelum Sehun dan tamunya sampai. Perkiraan Chanyeol mereka akan sampai kurang dari sepuluh menit jika menaiki bus dari kantor mereka. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol dengan cepat menyelesaikan mandi kurang dari lima menit.

Ia menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkan kasur di kamar tamu dari baju-bajunya dan Sehun yang berserakan. Kamar tersebut sebenarnya merupakan kamar utama, tapi jarang mereka gunakan dan berubah menjadi ruang lemari pakaian Chanyeol dan Sehun. Setelah berhasil membereskan dan memasukan kembali baju-baju mereka di lemari pakaian, Chanyeol mendengar suara pintu apartemennya terbuka.

Ah, pasti mereka sudah sampai.

Park Chanyeol keluar dari kamar tamu tersebut lalu menghampiri pintu masuk, tepat pada saat Oh Sehun membukanya. Bocah itu mempersilakan temannya lebih dulu untuk masuk.

Kalimat sapaan yang hendak akan dikatakannya tiba-tiba tertahan ditenggorokan. Park Chanyeol dibuat kelu tak bersuara oleh laki-laki yang baru saja memasuki apartemennya.

"Chanyeol _-hyung,_ perkenalkan ini Baekhyun- _hyung_ atasanku di kantor. Baekhyun- _hyung_ ini Chanyeol- _hyung_ yang sudah seperti saudara kandungku sendiri." Sehun memperkenalkan keduanya, "Kalian berdua seumuran, jadi aku rasa kalian bisa tidak terlalu formal satu sama lain,"

Chanyeol berusaha menyapa atau setidaknya mengatakan apapun, namun ia masih tidak ingat bagaimana caranya. Lelaki di hadapannya kini memberikan senyum dan membungkuk. Dari posisinya Chanyeol dapat melihat puncak kepala laki-laki bernama Baekhyun ini, rambutnya yang lurus membingkai wajahnya dengan sangat manis.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, Sehun adalah salah satu anak buahku dikantor kami. Mohon maaf jika kehadiranku mengganggu malam kalian," laki-laki itu berkata, memperkenalkan diri.

Mendengar Baekhyun bersuara, seakan tersengat aliran listrik, Chanyeol sedikit tersentak. Ia pun berdeham mencoba membangunkan tenggorokannya yang kering.

"U-umm, aku Park Chanyeol," balas Chanyeol sedikit serak, ia berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya meskipun otot-otot diwajahnya masih kelu, "Uh, silakan masuk,"

Sehun yang melihat sikap aneh Chanyeol, mengangkat alis kirinya heran. Apakah _hyung_ -nya sedang kurang sehat?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar ini Baekhyun- _hyung_ ," kata Oh Sehun menggiringnya ke kamar terdekat dari pintu masuk. Park Chanyeol mengikuti mereka dari belakang. "Ada kamar mandi di dalamnya, jadi kau bisa langsung bersih-bersih di sini dan kalau makanannya sudah datang aku atau Chanyeol- _hyung_ akan memanggilmu,"

"Terimakasih banyak Sehun-a," sahut Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menyikut lengan bawahannya itu. Ia kemudian berbalik ke arah Chanyeol dan membungkuk sedikit, "Maaf sekali mengganggu kalian malam-malam,"

Park Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tampak pasif, memberikan senyuman dan Baekhyun sedikit terkesima melihat lesung pipit yang muncul di wajah tampan sahabat Sehun ini. Laki-laki itu bersandar di pintu dan Baekhyun menyadari bahwa kepala Park Chanyeol hampir menyentuh frame pintu yang ia sandari. Mengapa Baekhyun dikelilingi begitu banyak orang yang tinggi? Kai, Tao, Sehun, dan sekarang laki-laki ini? Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan gennya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Baekhyun- _ssi_ ," jawab Park Chanyeol sambil memegang daun telinganya yang sedikit merah. Spontan tatapan Baekhyun ikut tertuju pada telinga besar laki-laki itu. _Cute_ , batin Baekhyun.

"Aku juga sering membawa temanku menginap," Park Chanyeol menambahkan. Memang benar begitu adanya, setiap beberapa minggu sekali apartemen mereka akan dikunjungi oleh Kim Junmyeon atau Kim Kim Jongdae dan atau bahkan keduanya sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Sehingga sungguh, bukan hal asing bagi Chanyeol mendapati kamar tamu mereka terisi dan apartemennya ramai. Tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol segan dengan atasan Sehun ini. "Lagipula bahaya sekali jika kau pulang selarut ini sehabis dari bar,"

"Oh, tidak," sahut Baekhyun buru-buru. Pasti laki-laki ini mengira dirinya mabuk dan tidak bisa pulang sendiri. Sungguh, ia tidak suka jika orang lain menganggapnya tidak bertanggung jawab pada diri sendiri seperti itu. Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun langsung menjelaskan, "Sehun memang dari bar bersama teman-teman kami, tapi aku tidak sengaja tertidur dikantor setelah menyelesaikan beberapa laporan,"

Sepertinya Park Chanyeol tidak mengira akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu. "Oh?"

"Deadline pekerjaan kami minggu depan dan aku tidak akan bisa pergi minum-minum dengan tenang jika kami belum melewatinya. Sehun dan kolega kami lainnya tahu kebiasaan burukku ini," jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar. Sungguh ia menjelaskan itu semua memang karena tidak suka dianggap pemabuk yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Dan bukan karena mata besar Park Chanyeol yang menatapnya, seakan menghipnotisnya untuk berbicara lebih. Ini hanya efek kelelahan yang berlebihan, batin Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau menyerahkan sebagian beban pekerjaanmu kepadaku atau yang lain? Aku rasa itu tidak baik jika kau memaksakan lembur sendiri setiap ada deadline, _hyung_ ," Sehun menyahut tiba-tiba. Dua orang lain di ruangan itu menoleh padanya seakan baru menyadari masih ada Oh Sehun diantara mereka.

Spontan wajah Baekhyun memerah. Entah karena melupakan bawahannya ada di sampingnya atau karena bawahannya mengira ia tidak sanggup mengerjakan pekerjaannya sendirian.

"Ah, tidak, kalian sudah memiliki porsi pekerjaan lebih dari cukup," Baekhyun menjawab sambil menggeleng, "Dan ini adalah bagianku, jadi aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, sudah terbiasa dengan argumen ini dan tahu persis jawaban atasannya akan seperti itu. "Baiklah, hyung. Tapi aku harap kau bisa meminta bantuan kami jika kau terlalu lelah seperti sekarang,"

"Tentu saja Sehun-a, apa yang bisa aku lakukan tanpa kalian bertiga?" Sahut Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Sehun dan tersenyum jahil.

Melihat gestur tersebut Park Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu mengusiknya, seperti ada sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang ingin keluar dan berlari lepas mengelilingi Taman Haneul di dekat apartemennya.

Entahlah, ia merasakan urgensi untuk terus bertanya mengapa laki-laki dihadapannya ini begitu berdedikasi pada pekerjaan? Mengapa ia memutuskan untuk menginap? Apakah rumahnya begitu jauh? Kalau iya, seberapa jauh? Ini rasanya seperti.. ia ingin mengenal lebih lanjut seorang Byun Baekhyun?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/n: Yay chapter 3! honestly thank you so much to everyone who is reading this and have spared your time leaving a comment! It really made my day and made me want to write more lol

much love xx


	4. The Last Kiss

Seminggu setelah melewati _deadline_ yang mencekam, akhirnya Byun Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega. Pasalnya _deadline_ laporan divisi audit minggu lalu merupakan laporan pertengahan tahun, yang mana merupakan laporan kedua terpenting setelah laporan akhir tahun.

Hal itu cukup menguras tenaga Baekhyun yang hampir setiap hari pulang malam. Setelah kejadian tertidur di kantor tempo hari waktu itu, Baekhyun selalu menyalakan alarm ponselnya pada pukul delapan malam untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ia tertidur lagi, meskipun demikian tetap saja ia pulang lebih larut dari jam pulang kantor yang seharusnya, yaitu jam lima sore.

Namun setelah laporan dari divisinya mendapat pujian atas ketepatan waktu dan kerinciannya, Baekhyun merasa kerja keras mereka semua terbayar.

Dan pada sabtu pagi hari ini, Byun Baekhyun memberi hadiah pada dirinya sendiri yang telah bekerja keras dengan bangun pada jam dua belas siang. Sungguh tidak ada yang lebih nikmat daripada bangun di sabtu siang tanpa beban deadline pekerjaan.

Namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya yang disusul suara seorang gadis, "Baekhyunie _Oppa_ , kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun yang masih berbaring pun terpaksa membuka matanya mendengar suara itu. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan adik perempuannya dengan pakaian rapi, lengkap dengan rambut dikuncir kuda.

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil melihat dongsaengnya tersebut, "Jihyunie? Kau rapi sekali hari ini, apa ada yang mengajakmu kencan?"

Spontan raut wajah cantik gadis bernama Byun Jihyun itu berubah kesal, bibirnya ditekuk lucu, "Ya! _Oppa_!" Gadis itu mencubit lengan kanan Baekhyun gemas, " _Oppa_ 'kan sudah janji akan menemaniku menonton musikal hari ini!"

"Aku tidak ingat berjanji seperti itu," Balas Baekhyun masih dengan senyum jahil yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya kesal. "Memangnya kau tidak bisa menonton musikal sendiri?"

Jihyun kini mulai menyerang Baekhyun dengan pukulan kecil di lengannya, " _Oppa_! Kau tahu bagaimana Halmoni. Dia tidak akan memperbolehkan aku pergi malam-malam,"

Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Jihyun merupakan dua saudara yang sudah lama kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka. Ibu mereka meninggal dunia sesaat setelah melahirkan Jihyun dan Ayah mereka meninggal tragis dalam kecelakaan beruntun di Shanghai saat perjalanan dinas.

Saat itu usia Baekhyun masih tujuh belas tahun dan Jihyun sembilan tahun, ketika mendapat telepon dari teman kantor Ayah mereka. Kabar tersebut tentu membuat kehidupan keduanya berubah drastis, kehilangan satu-satunya Orang Tua dan penompang hidup mereka yang masih ada. Beruntung Halmoni tinggal tidak jauh dari Seoul, tepatnya di Suwon. Sehingga sejak saat itu, keduanya tinggal bersama Halmoni mereka di Suwon.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua bisa saja bertahan hidup sendiri, dengan menghemat tabungan yang ditinggalkan kedua Orang Tua mereka dan hasil kerja sambilan Baekhyun di Toko Swalayan dekat SMA-nya. Namun keduanya saat itu masih remaja, mereka masih membutuhkan orang dewasa. Apalagi setahun setelah itu Baekhyun akan lulus SMA dan memulai kesibukan kuliah, sehingga tidak akan bisa mengurusi Jihyun seperti biasanya.

" _Oppa_ , cepatlah bersiap," gerutu Jihyun sambil menarik lengan Oppa-nya keluar kamar, menuju kamar mandi, "Kau tau sendiri bagaimana ramainya kereta hari sabtu sore, jadi kita harus berangkat dari siang,"

Byun Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat tingkah adiknya, ia pun mencubit dan mencium pipi Jihyun gemas.

"Baiklah Jihyunie, kau juga lebih baik siapkan dulu bawaanmu. Karena aku bisa saja selesai mandi dan bersiap kurang dari sepupuh menit," kata Baekhyun dengan senyum jahilnya yang masih terpasang diwajah, sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya, "Tapi aku tahu kau akan butuh waktu setidaknya dua jam,"

"Ya! Aku sudah siap!" Jihyun berteriak kesal sambil mendorong Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Byun Jihyun, jangan meneriaki _Oppa-_ mu! Tidak sopan!" Terdengar sahutan suara Halmoni dari ruang tengah.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu terkekeh merasa menang sedangkan Jihyun terlihat semakin menekuk wajahnya.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seorang laki-laki berbadan tinggi baru saja memasuki ruangan besar dengan panggung luas di depannya, di lengan kanannya terdapat dua buket bunga besar. Ruangan itu agak kosong, hanya ada satu dua orang yang sedang merapikan dekorasi. Laki-laki tinggi itu dihampiri oleh seseorang yang baru saja turun dari panggung.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya lelaki yang berbadan lebih pendek sambil tersenyum lebar, kedua mata laki-laki itu hampir hilang membentuk setengah lingkaran.

"Ya! Apakah begitu cara menyapa satu-satunya teman yang datang mendukungmu?" Sahut laki-laki berbadan tinggi membalas senyum temannya. "Dua idiot itu tidak bisa datang dan menyuruhku membawakan ini,"

Laki-laki berbadan tinggi itu menyerahkan dua buket bunga besar yang dibawanya daritadi kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Jongdae dan Sehunie yang memberikan bunga ini untukku?" Tanya laki-laki berbadan lebih pendek, "Lalu kau tidak memberikan aku apa-apa, Chanyeol-a?"

Chanyeol mendengus bercanda, "Kehadiranku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyemangatimu, Kim Junmyeon,"

Junmyeon tertawa lepas kemudian merangkul temannya itu, "Kau memang yang terbaik! Bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum setelah ini?"

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak salah ada rumah makan baru di dekat sini," jawab Chanyeol menyetujui.

"Baiklah temui aku di _backstage_ nanti setelah selesai, _okay_?" Junmyeon memastikan, "Aku harus bersiap dulu, sebentar lagi kami akan mulai,"

Park Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kim Junmyeon, memberi temannya itu semangat sebelum temannya berbalik menuju pintu _backstage_ di samping panggung. Chanyeol kemudian mencari kursi yang sesuai dengan tiketnya di barisan paling depan.

Kim Junmyeon adalah salah satu sahabat Chanyeol sejak kuliah selain Sehun dan Jongdae. Junmyeon merupakan aktor musikal yang sudah lama berkarya sejak mereka kuliah, namun pada musikal kali ini, _The Last Kiss_ , merupakan musikal pertama Junmyeon sebagai pemeran utama.

Sayangnya hari ini Oh Sehun yang sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di Beijing selama tiga hari dan Kim Jongdae yang sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya di Hawaii tidak dapat datang. Hanya Chanyeol yang sedang ada di Seoul, sehingga ia datang untuk menyemangati sahabatnya tersebut.

Setelah menemukan kursinya di 1-15, Chanyeol duduk lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka Instagram. Masih ada waktu sekitar 15 menit sampai _gate_ benar-benar dibuka untuk umum. Sebagai tamu VIP, Chanyeol dan beberapa orang VIP lainnya sudah dapat memasuki teater.

Masih seru dengan ponselnya, Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang lain yang mendekati kursi di sebelahnya. Setahu Chanyeol dua kursi tersebut sudah dipesankan Junmyeon untuk Sehun dan Jongdae, sehingga ia mengira dua kursi itu akan kosong. Namun betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika merasakan kehadiran dua orang di depannya yang hendak menduduki kursi di sebelahnya.

Apalagi ketika salah satu dari kedua orang itu terlihat seperti Byun Baekhyun.

Tidak mungkin, 'kan?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oppa, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan tiket VIP seperti ini?" Tanya Byun Jihyun sambil menggandeng lengan Byun Baekhyun.

"Teman kantorku, Jihyunie," jawab Baekhyun, "Karena dia tidak bisa datang, dia memberikan aku tiketnya,"

Keduanya sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor di Gedung LG _Art Center_ di _Gangnam-gu_ , mencari di mana letak pintu masuk teater untuk VIP. Beruntung Sehun memberinya tiket VIP karena melihat dari panjang dan penuhnya antrian biasa, siapa saja akan mengira ada _idol_ yang berperan dalam musikal ini. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin bergabung dengan lautan _fangirls_ tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka pun menemukan pintu masuk VIP, sesuai dugaan Baekhyun, pintu ini jauh lebih sepi dan teratur. Keduanya masuk dan disambut oleh pemandangan teater yang begitu megah.

"Wah, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat teater sebesar ini!" Seru Jihyun, matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan yang terlihat begitu profesional. "Oppa, ini _daebak_!"

Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali memasuki teater musikal pun juga terkagum-kagum. Apalagi setelah melihat dekorasi di atas panggung yang terlihat begitu rapi dan mahal.

"Ya, Jihyun-a, apa judul musikal ini?" Tanya Baekhyun, matanya masih sibuk menyapu ruangan.

"Oppa! Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lihat?" Jihyun tertawa kecil, " _The Last Kiss_! Kau akan menonton _The Last Kiss_ , musikal ini menceritakan seorang pangeran.."

Selagi Jihyun bercerita panjang lebar tentang alur cerita musikal yang akan mereka tonton, Baekhyun menggandeng tangan adiknya itu agar terus mengikutinya berjalan ke kursi mereka. Byun Jihyun memang sangat menyukai musikal sejak kecil sama seperti mendiang Ayah mereka. Bahkan di sekolahnya Jihyun ikut dalam Klub Teater.

Ketika mereka hampir sampai di kursi 1-16 dan 1-17, Baekhyun melihat ada seorang pria bertopi yang sudah menduduki kursi di sebelahnya. Kaki pria itu begitu panjang, sehingga meskipun sudah ditekuk, Baekhyun dan Jihyun harus berjalan melebar agar tidak menabraknya.

Pria itu mengangkat wajah dari ponsel di tangannya ketika mereka berdua melewatinya. Baekhyun memberikan sedikit senyuman sapaan kepada pria bertopi itu lalu menduduki kursi di sebelahnya sehingga ia duduk diantara Jihyun dan pria tersebut. Di sebelah Baekhyun, Jihyun masih mencoba bercerita, tetapi tiba-tiba adiknya itu berhenti ketika mereka mendengar pria di sebelah mereka bersuara.

"Byun Baekhyun..." Spontan Baekhyun dan Jihyun menoleh ke arah pria bertopi di samping mereka, ".. _ssi_?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ketika Baekhyun menoleh menatapnya, jantung Park Chanyeol seakan jatuh ke dasar perutnya. Ia tidak bisa merasakan dirinya bernapas. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia masih hidup. Kedua mata indah itu menatap Chanyeol kaget, seakan baru mengenalinya.

"Park Chanyeol _-ssi_?" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menyebut namanya, "Sepertinya kita bertemu lagi,"

"Bagaimana.. apa yang kau.. umm maksudku," Chanyeol berdeham, "Kau menonton musikal juga?"

Park Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan pembuka percakapan mengapa dia harus menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas? Tentu saja dia menonton, dia 'kan ada di dalam teater juga ditambah duduk di sampingku, dasar bodoh!

"Aku mendapatkan tiket dari Sehunie," jelas Baekhyun sambil melambaikan dua tiket miliknya dan Jihyun, "Apa kalian seharusnya menonton bersama?"

"Kami harusnya menonton bertiga bersama teman kami yang lain. Tapi mereka tidak bisa datang," jawab Chanyeol memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian suka musikal?"

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu, tapi aku cukup mengapresiasinya karena salah satu temanku menjadi pemeran utama,"

"Benarkah?!" Sahut gadis di samping Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Senyum lebar terpampang di wajah gadis cantik itu dan Chanyeol sekilas melihat tangan gadis itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Pangeran Rudolf adalah temanku, Kim Junmyeon," kata Chanyeol sambil mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Ini adikku, Byun Jihyun, Chanyeol _-ssi_ ," kata Baekhyun memperkenalkan.

Gadis itu membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum kembali bertanya pada Chanyeol, "Apakah benar Kim Junmyeon setampan di poster-poster?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, tidak menyangka sahabatnya sudah terkenal dikalangan remaja.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau tahu dia tampan atau tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada adiknya heran.

" _Oppa_ kau harusnya mencari tahu dulu sebelum datang menonton musikal," gerutu gadis itu sedikit kesal, "Aku tahu karena aku sudah berpuluh-puluh kali melihat poster itu di twitter dan instagram,"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan tertawa kecil, ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan berbisik kecil, "Maafkan adikku, dia masih dalam masa pubertas,"

"Ya! _Oppa_!" Jihyun memukul lengan Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol ikut tertawa. Park Chanyeol merasa begitu gembira melihat sisi Baekhyun yang baru diketahuinya ini, santai dan suka bercanda.

"Ohiya, Chanyeol- _ssi_ ," Baekhyun berkata, "Terimakasih waktu itu sudah membolehkanku menginap di apartemen kalian,"

"Tentu saja Baekhyun- _ssi_ , kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan kami," sahut Chanyeol segera, "Kau boleh menginap lagi kapan saja,"

Entah apa yang mendorong Chanyeol untuk berkata seperti itu. Tapi ia sungguh tidak keberatan jika Baekhyun menginap lagi, bahkan ia sedikit berharap Byun Baekhyun akan menginap lagi.

"Kau dan Sehun sangat baik, aku merasa sungkan jika memanfaatkan kalian," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia hanya bercanda. Melihat itu, dada Chanyeol terasa berdesir halus, "Maaf jika waktu itu aku berangkat pergi lebih dulu tanpa pamit, aku rasa kau belum bangun saat aku dan Sehun berangkat,"

Pagi hari setelah Baekhyun menginap waktu itu, Chanyeol memang tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi. Karena jam kerjanya yang lebih siang dari kantor lain, ia terbiasa bangun jam delapan pagi, dimana pada waktu tersebut orang-orang biasanya sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kantor mereka.

Saat itu Chanyeol agak menyesal bangun siang. Ia berharap Baekhyun masih ada ketika dia bangun dan mereka bisa mengobrol atau setidaknya bertukar nomor ponsel. Ia tidak bohong ketika mengatakan ingin mengenal Byun Baekhyun lebih jauh.

Dan kali ini Tuhan memberinya kesempatan kedua.

"Apakah kau ada acara setelah ini, Baekhyun- _ssi_? Bagaimana kalau kita bersama adikmu mencoba restoran baru di dekat sini?"

Chanyeol hanya berharap Junmyeon tidak keberatan dengan adanya tamu tambahan diacara minum-minum mereka.

OOOOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/n: Wow this is the longest chapter i've written so far, cant believe i did that lol

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca, reviewed, favorited, dan followed! Sangat amat mem-booster aku buat nulis terus haha

Anyway, menurut kalian apa ada yang kurang dari penulisan aku? plot bahasa atau yang lainnya?


	5. Sleepover

Sebuah Mercedes-Benz tipe G65 melaju membelah jalanan Kota _Seoul_ pada malam sabtu itu. Waktu menunjukan pukul 22.25 ketika mobil tersebut berhenti di sebuah apartemen di daerah _Apgujeong-dong_. Di dalam mobil itu terdapat tiga orang pria dan seorang gadis yang tertidur pulas menyandar di jendela. Dari pintu penumpang depan, keluar seorang pria dengan tas ransel hitam yang ditentengnya.

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Terimakasih sudah menontonku hari ini," kata pria yang baru saja keluar itu. "Berikan salamku pada Jihyunie, _okay_ , Baekhyun?"

Dari kursi penumpang terlihat Baekhyun mengulurkan kepalanya ke depan, "Kami yang harusnya berterimakasih sudah kau traktir, Junmyeon-a,"

Keduanya menjadi begitu akrab setelah makan malam bersama di restoran _barbeque_ baru di _Gangnam-gu_ setelah bertukar cerita dan mereka mengetahui bahwa dulu keduanya bersekolah di SD yang sama, ditambah dengan antusiasme Byun Jihyun akan Kim Junmyeon sejak pertama kali bertemu di _backstage_. Baekhyun bersumpah mata adiknya itu bersinar-sinar saat melihat idolanya dan jka apa yang terjadi pada adiknya sesaat setelah melihat Kim Junmyeon terjadi pada setiap gadis remaja, Baekhyun tidak heran banyak kerumunan _fangirls_ yang menonton pertunjukan tadi.

"Hari ini adalah pertunjukan terbaikmu, temanku," kata Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan, memuji aksi Junmeyon di musikal tadi.

Kim Junmyeon tertawa kecil sambil membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol, "Kau selalu mengatakan itu setelah menontonku,"

"Dan aku selalu sungguh-sungguh setiap mengatakannya," sahut Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, benar-benar bangga pada sahabarnya itu.

"Baiklah aku sudah sampai," kata Junmyeon, ia melambaikan tangannya, "Kalian berhati-hatilah sampai rumah. Chanyeol, kau harus pastikan mereka berdua sampai rumah, _okay_?"

"Tidak usah kau khawatirkan itu, cepatlah masuk di luar sudah sangat dingin," jawab Chanyeol sambil balas melambai tangan.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Junmyeon-a!" Sahut Baekhyun sebelum pintu depan akhirnya ditutup.

Setelah memastikan Kim Junmyeon sudah memasuki gedung apartemennya, mobil besar itu pun akhirnya berbalik dan menuju jalan raya. Penumpang di belakang yang masih terbangun berinisiatif untuk berpindah ke kursi penumpang di depan. Tidak mengira Baekhyun akan melompat ke depan, Chanyeol tersentak kaget merasakan lengan Baekhyun yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Baekhyun?"

Yang dipanggil melemparkan senyuman kepada sang pengemudi, "Aku merasa tidak enak duduk di belakang dan tidak menemanimu, Chanyeol,"

Mendengar namanya disebut dengan mudahnya oleh Baekhyun membuat jantungnya berdesir senang. Chanyeol menyelamati dirinya sendiri karena sudah mengajak Baekhyun makan malam bersama--meskipun dengan adiknya dan Junmyeon juga.

"Di mana alamat rumahmu, Baekhyun? Haruskah aku tetap di jalan ini atau mengambil jalan di pinggir kota?" Tanya Chanyeol, berusaha tetap berkonsentrasi pada kemudi.

Dari sudut matanya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedikit mengerutkan bibirnya sambil berpikir lalu Baekhyun menoleh padanya dan menjawab, "Kalau boleh turunkan kami di stasiun kereta saja. Dari situ akan mudah mencapai ke rumah kami,"

Dagi Chanyeol mengernyit, bingung, "Kenapa harus naik kereta kalau aku bisa mengantar kalian?"

"Aku tidak enak jika membiarkanmu mengantarku sampai Suwon," jawab Baekhyun.

Alis Chanyeol kini terangkat. Jadi dia tinggal di Suwon? Pantas saja ia menginap di apartemen Chanyeol dan Sehun waktu itu.

"Suwon di bagian mana?" Tanya Chanyeol, bersikukuh tetap ingin mengantar Baekhyun dan Jihyun.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan, matanya menyapu profil Chanyeol dari samping, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda kantuk.

Chanyeol yang menyadari sedang diperhatikan, tertawa gugup. "Aku serius. Bahkan beberapa daerah di Suwon lebih dekat dengan lokasi kita sekarang daripada apartemenku,"

Baekhyun masih mentap Chanyeol dalam-dalam, ia terlihat mempertimbangkan pilihannya dengan seksama. Melihat ekspresi diwajah Baekhyun itu, Chanyeol tertawa geli dalam hati. Ekspresi serius Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan dengan bibir agak dikerutkan--melengkung ke bawah--dan alis yang tertarik ke tengah seakan ingin bertemu satu sama lain.

"Lagipula bagaimana kau akan membangunkan Jihyun yang sudah tertidur pulas di belakang?" Tambah Chanyeol, ia sungguh ingin mengantar dua bersaudara itu pulang. Apalagi ia juga ingin tahu di mana Baekhyun tinggal.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, ia memutar badannya kembali menghadap depan. "Baiklah, Park Chanyeol. Tapi jika kita sampai terlalu malam, lebih baik kau menginap saja. Bagaimana?,"

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak kaget. Menginap? Dirumah Baekhyun? Pikiran liar Chanyeol mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Baekhyun memakai piyama.. Baekhyun memakai piyama sambil memasak sarapan.. Baekhyun..

Baiklah, tunggu dulu. Chanyeol mencoba menghentikan pikirannya berimajinasi lebih gila. Chanyeol tahu bahwa dirinya penasaran dengan sosok Byun Baekhyun dan ingin mengenal pria itu lebih jauh. Tapi bukan berarti bahwa ia tertarik dengan Baekhyun juga 'kan?

Mereka baru dua kali bertemu, Demi Tuhan!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rumah Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Jihyun terlihat cukup sederhana dari luar. Memasuki pintu depan, Chanyeol disambut lorong pendek dengan hiasan etnik yang cantik di kedua dindingnya, tidak jauh dari sana merupakan persimpangan antara ruang tengah dan ruang makan sekaligus dapur. Cahaya lampu kekuningan dan lantai kayu membuat ruangan terasa hangat. Apalagi aroma teh dan kue kering yang tercium dari dapur.

"Jihyunie? Baekhyunie? Kalian sudah pulang?" Terdengar suara wanita dari dalam dapur dari lokasi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang menggendong Jihyun.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun sambil menaikkan alis kanannya, seakan menanyakan siapa pemilik suara itu.

" _Halmoni_ ," Jawab Baekhyun memberitahu Chanyeol, "Kami tinggal bersamanya,"

"Oh? Kau membawa temanmu Baekhyunie?" Tanya _Halmoni_ , keluar dari dapur. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dalam, ia sedang membopong bagian kaki Jihyun sehingga tidak bisa membungkuk dengan benar.

"Selamat malam, _Halmoni_. Namaku Park Chanyeol, maaf mengganggu malam-malam seperti ini," Kata Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri.

 _Halmoni_ tersenyum lebar melihat Chanyeol yang bersikap sangat sopan, "Aigooo, Baekhyun harus belajar sopan santun darimu Park Chanyeol. Anak itu tidak pernah bersikap manis padaku,"

Baekhyun terbahak, "Aku selalu manis tanpa harus melakukan apapun _Halmoni_ ,"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan memandangnya sedikit lebih lama. Ia menangguk sedikit membenarkan apa kata Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Kami akan mengantar Jihyun ke kamarnya. Dia berat sekali, tanganku dan Chanyeol sudah mati rasa," Tambah Baekhyun sambil menggiring Chanyeol ke tangga menuju kamar Jihyun.

"Hati-hati kalian berdua," Sahut _Halmoni_ , ia masuk kembali ke dalam dapur.

"Kau tahu Jihyunie kita tidak akan bangun meskipun kepalanya terbentur pagar tangga, _Halmomi_!" Sahut Baekhyun pada _Halmoni-_ nya sambil terkekeh.

Baekhyun menoleh sedikit pada Chanyeol, masih sambil tersenyum, "Dia bahkan terus tertidur saat rumah kami hampir kemalingan setahun yang lalu,"

"Kemalingan?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Kau tahu daerah ini bukan salah satu daerah teraman di Korea Selatan 'kan?" sahut Baekhyun ringan, "Lagipula begini-gini aku sabuk hitam hapkido,"

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol menyapukan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah. Hapkido? Tubuh mungil seperti dia bisa bela diri?

Baekhyun yang menyadari pandangan aneh Chanyeol merengut kesal. Ia menyikutkan lengannya pada Chanyeol, "Ya! Kau tidak percaya?"

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan mendapati lengannya tersikut siku runcing Byun Baekhyun, namun kemudian tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlipat.

"Baiklah aku percaya," sahut Chanyeol dengan senyum jahilnya, "Tapi tetap saja kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Lebih baik memasang alarm dan _CCTV_ di pekarangan rumah ini,"

Keduanya telah sampai di lantai 2 di depan pintu kamar Jihyun, dengan lihai Chanyeol membuka kusen pintu kamar dengan sikunya lalu membaringkan Jihyun di tempat tidur dengan bantuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang sambil merenggangkan badannya, ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol, "Tenang saja Chanyeol, maling tidak akan datang ke rumah yang sama dua kali,"

"Tetap saja," Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya sendiri gelisah. Membayangkan ada kriminal masuk ke dalam rumah lelaki mungil di hadapannya membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang, kau pasti sangat lelah hari ini," kata Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol yang mudah terdistraksi mengiyakan, "Baiklah aku akan tidur di sofa bawah,"

"Ya, kau pikir aku tuan rumah macam apa?" Baekhyun menarik lengan baju Chanyeol yang sudah mau berbalik menuruni tangga agar mengikutinya, "Kamar kami hanya tiga untuk _Halmoni_ , Jihyun dan aku. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan semalam dikamarku,"

00000000000000000

wow another chapter?

i can't believe myself i've been neglecting this story for far too long lol

i hope you guys like it

tell me if you like the story so far or nah??

pretty please??

XOXO


	6. Sleepover Pt2

"Chanyeol?"

Byun Baekhyun melambaikan tangan kirinya di depan wajah lelaki tinggi yang mematung di depannya. Tangan kanannya kesulitan membopong kasur lipat yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari lemari pakaiannya, ketika ia hendak meminta bantuan Park Chanyeol untuk menggelar kasur, didapatinya lelaki itu mematung dengan tatapan kosong.

"Chanyeol kau tidak apa-apa?" Kali ini Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk lengan pria di hadapannya.

Seakan baru tersadar, Chanyeol melompat kaget. "A-apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol aneh, "Kau mau tidur atau tidak?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyapukan pandangannya pada kasur single di pojok ruangan. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua akan muat di kasur sebesar itu? Apakah Baekhyun sedang bercanda?

"Maksudmu aku akan tidur di situ?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, malu bercampur kesal.

"Ya! Aku tahu kasurku kecil dan badanmu besar, tapi kau masih bisa tidur di atasnya kan?"

Chanyeol mengambil langkah mundur, merasa terancam oleh ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti sedang menahan emosi.

"Bukan begitu, Baekhyun-a," Chanyeol menjelaskan, "Maksudku lalu kau tidur di mana?"

Baekhyun terheran-heran pada laki-laki jangkung di hadapannya ini. Apakah dia tidak melihat Baekhyun sedang membopong kasur lipat yang besar ini.

"Aku tidur di kasur lipat ini," kata Baekhyun sambil agak mengangkat kasur tersebut agar dapat terlihat oleh Chanyeol

"Sekarang cepat naik ke kasur agar aku bisa menggelar kasur yang ini," lanjut Baekhyun sambil mendorong Chanyeol.

Mendengar penjelasan itu Chanyeol merasa ada sedikit rasa kecewa. Sedikit. Namun kemudian ia merasa tidak enak jika harus tidur di atas sendiri dan Baekhyun di lantai.

Sambil menggosok-gosok tengkuknya Chanyeol berkata, "Aku rasa lebih baik aku yang tidur di kasur lipat ini,"

Baekhyun yang sedang ingin menggear kasur, berbalik dan menggeleng, "Mana boleh seperti itu. Kau kan tamu yang menginap, mana boleh kau tidur di bawah dan aku di atas,"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya karena membayangkan hal yang jauh berbeda dari yang dimaksud Byun Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu. Lagipula kita teman 'kan?"

"Apalagi karena kau temanku," sahut Baekhyun, "Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus tidur di kasur Chanyeol,"

"Tapi," Chanyeol masih berpikir mencari alasan yang tepat. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Byun Baekhyun tidur di bawah. "Kakiku akan menggantung kalau tidur di kasur atas. Aku akan jauh lebih nyaman tidur di bawah,"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun terdiam dan menghela napas, "Kau ada benarnya juga. Baiklah,"

Mereka kemudian menggelar kasur lipat bersama-sama dan Baekhyun pun memberikan selimut serta bantal untuk Chanyeol sebelum mematikan lampu dan naik ke kasurnya sendiri.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar aku dan Jihyunie, Chanyeol-a," bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Terimakasih sudah membiarkan aku menginap, Baekhyun-a,"

Butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol terlelap meskipun kantuk sudah diujung mata. Dada Chanyeol terasa penuh dan bahagia sekali hari ini, tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi. Dalam sehari ia sudah mempelajari betapa bersinarnya Baekhyun dengan segala canda dan lelucon jenakanya, betapa emosional nya lelaki mungil itu terhadap hal kecil.

Park Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, mengingat sudah berapa kali Baekhyun meneriaki dirinya dengan "Ya!".

Ia berhutang dengan Oh Sehun. Jika bukan karena Oh Sehun mungkin dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun seumur hidupnya. Dan membayangkan kenyataan itu sepertinya sangat mengerikan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

apakah masih ada yang baca? hahaha

tbtb ketemu archive chapter ini di hp lama. terus baru inget ada cerita yang belum selesai disini jadiiii yaaa sekalian di update ajaa haha


End file.
